Known from WO 03/104018 A1 is a method for enhancing and acquiring consumed energy in a vehicle, wherein the amount of energy removed from a first energy storage mechanism is replenished. A system is here provided that permits the provision and computation of electrical energy within a limited timeframe in electrically powered vehicles. In the method for enhancing and acquiring the consumed energy in the vehicle, which has an intake for the first energy storage mechanism, the first energy storage mechanism is removed from the vehicle, and a second energy storage mechanism with a settable fill level is incorporated into the vehicle. In addition, the difference in the amount of energy between the first and second storage mechanism is determined, and a value indicating the difference is transmitted to a data acquisition device. This method requires two energy storage mechanisms.
At least one object of the invention is to indicate a method and a device for determining the start of a charging process to achieve a predetermined charging state of an energy storage device in an electric vehicle, wherein only an energy storage device is required to this end, and the costs for the charging process are also minimized. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.